


Not actually a rockstar

by ShinySwabluu



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinySwabluu/pseuds/ShinySwabluu
Summary: IRL/Modern AUMoon is woman who likes going out at night to listen to rock bands in little bars.Gladion has his own band, him being the lead singer.But Moon was totally not expecting Gladion to show up that night.





	1. Chapter 1

Moon took a step inside the bar, motioning Lillie to follow her. There were not so many people, and the atmosphere was nice, just chatting sounds and the clink of glasses could be heard. The lighting was warm and dim, enhacing the blue and wood colors, perfectly suitable for a tuesday night at Los Angeles.  
Lillie was not too familiar with this kind of places, as she prefers to take out her friends to unaffordable (at least for Moon and Hau) restaurants, so she felt kind of strange and scared (someone could rob her!), even though the place was actually in a safe area of the city.   
Moon had taken Lillie with her to listen to one of her favorite bands play that night at "The Flame". The short-haired woman had been very enthusiastic about listening to "Nightravens" live, so much that she talked non-stop about it for a week. When writing in social media, when working on her blog, while talking to Lillie, while talking to other fans as well, the only thing Moon would talk about was Nightravens.  
So they took a seat in a table not too far from the small stage, but not too near either. Moon wanted the _perfect_   view.   
Lillie ordered a strawberry cocktail, while Moon simply ordered a beer. They were like that, true opposites that somehow became friends, and it still remains after lots of years.  
Moon could not stop smiling, the excitement she had a week ago was now multiplied by ten. Lillie absolutely loved seeing her so happy for once, it was not usual from the Moon she knew.

—Hm, excuse me! excuse me!— a man stood in the stage, speaking through the microphone.   
When everyone stopped chatting he proceeded to speak.  
—We are sorry to say that Nightravens could not make it tonight here. — Moon's face fell. She almost choked with her beer. Some people were as upset as Moon, some were chill. _Boo'_ s could be heard in the back, as the woman was slowly trying to process the fact that _they were not going to listen to Nightravens that night._ She did not know what to feel. Anger? Sadness? Feel upset?  
Lillie was getting nervous. She did not like it when Moon was mad about something and was totally not prepared to deal with an angry Moon that night. If only they went to Lillie's favorite restaurant... this wouldn't have happened...

—If you let me continue..— the man still in the stage said, waiting for everyone to calm down again.  
—Stuff happened with schedule errors made by them, so we had to made other plans.— Silence — In a few minutes we will be listening to "Steel Lungs", so please calm down. We promised good music, now you still have it".

The man stepped out of the stage and the atmosphere became normal again, except for Moon. Her eyes were looking straight to the beer glass, lost in thought. Lillie tried to reach her hand but Moon speaked first.

—Please tell me this is a prank. Where are the hidden cameras?— And she suddenly started looking everywhere looking for the recording devices. Her face went from full blank to scare to anger. All in a few seconds.

—No, Moon, this is not a prank, I'm sorry to say.— Lillie took a breath — I'm going to the bathroom, please don't break anyone's face"  
Moon huffed and crossed her arms in front of her chest, a complete gesture of defeat.   
Seconds later, musicians appeared in the stage with their own guitars and microphones.  
"So these are the Steel Lungs... never heard of them before." Moon thought.

A blonde and tall man walked into the stage, his hair was kind of strange but it looked good on him, he had piercing on his ears, one on his nose, dressed on a black shirt with a logo that looked like two wings and a sword. It was tight on his torso and made it way better. Not every man can wear skinny jeans and look good, but Moon swears he is like the hottest man alive in those.

—We are the Steel Lungs, thank you for coming tonight. We'll be playing our newest songs, hope you enjoy them.— he sayed. While looking at his audience he casually looked at Moon. They stood looking at each other's eyes for a few seconds and then reacted. He marked the tempo and entrance of the song.

Moon was so lost in the Steel Lungs' music and the blonde man's voice, she did not notice that Lillie took a while to get out of the bathroom.

—Oh my God. Moon.— Lillie said, sitting.  
—Moon, this HAS to be a prank.—  
—What the hell are you talking about Lillie? Now shh, I can't listen to it properly—  
—What is my brother doing up there?— she whispered.  
—Wait, what? Who is he?—  
—The singer.—

And then she just could not concentrate again.

After the show ended, Lillie speaked.

—As shocking as it is for you, it is for me. I didn't know any of this. I didn't even know he could sing well! — You know what? We're absolutely talking to him.—  
Lillie stood up and took Moon's hand, taking her to the stage where Steel Lungs were leaving.

—Gladion!— Lillie shouted, and the blonde turned his attention to the loud woman. Moon definitely was ashamed, and looked at everything that was not Gladion's face.

—Lillie? What in the world are you doing here?— Gladion asked, very confused.  
—Oh, Moon brought me here, but that is not the thing. Why did I not know about your singing skills? Or any of this?—  
—Do you have to know everything? You're not my mother, jeez.—  
—But I'm your sister! I've known you since I was born! I feel really upset you didn't tell me any of this. I could have been your number one fan!—  
—Lillie, stop, you're embarrasing me in front of h— he took a pause to rethink —in front of my audience.—

Lillie's phone ringtone started sounding, and she was not surprised of who was calling her.

—You're lucky for now.— She said and got away to pick up the call.

—So, did you like it?— Gladion said to Moon, who was distracted with a black electric guitar decorated with red shiny gems and lots of signatures from famous musicians.

—Oh! Yeah, it was awesome. Is it your first time playing? 'Cause I frequent these kind of bars almost every day and I didn't know your band— Moon said, looking at Gladion.

—It's not, but we don't have the time to do this frequently. I wish we could.—

—That's kinda sad, but by any chances do you have any social media account? Where I can follow your music? You guys are incredible.—

—We don't have an official account, but I can give you my Instagram if you want.—

Moon lend her phone to him.

—You said you actually frequent rock bars every night?— he said.

—Almost every night. But yeah. Why?—

—I guess I could go out with you sometime, I don't have many people to do that with.—

"Gladion, we're going, are you gonna come with us or nah?" The drummer shouted to Gladion.

—Nice to meet you... Moon?—

—Yes. Bye, have a safe trip.— she said, watching him leave.

And Moon was left stunned. Too much happened that night. But sure the least thing she thought about was the Nightravens.

——————

Moon was already in her home, taking off her boots, the last Steel Lungs' song still playing in her head. Her phone ringed. It was probably Lillie, telling her she arrived safe at her place.  
But it was an Instagram private text. From the one and only Gladion.  
_"By the way we do have an official Steel Lungs social media. I just wanted a way to keep in touch with you."_


	2. quickly-written full headcanons

moon: 21 yrs. groupie?? idk she likes rock bands. works at a music shop, currently studying to get a degree in professional makeup. hobbies: reading all about her fave bands, going to concerts, attending to little bars that she knows her favourite artists are playing, driving to far places just to think.

gladion: 22 yrs. "Steel Lungs" lead singer, his own band. HIS VOICE IS 10/10. likes rock and metal, but has no problem singing pop or lovey-dovey songs when requested. does not work, currently studying art history. hobbies: singing, writing music, play w/ steel lungs in little bars at night.

lillie: 20 yrs. moon's high school best friend, likes the _fancy lifestyle™_ but eventually hau shows her the world outside of her bubble of fancyness, and how beautiful it still is. currently studying fashion design, while selling her own designs and final products at her little store. does not know about steel lungs and gladion's nightlife. hobbies: clothing design, sewing, sightseeing, tennis, going for a drink w/moon or hau.

hau: 21 yrs. loves the fresh air and all things LA has to offer for outside activities. dogwalker, currently studying martial arts and secretly studying tourism (hala wants him to keep the family's tradition, teaching at the old dojo). hobbies: sightseeing, taking long walks at the santa monica pier, surfing, eating doughnuts, listening to street music artists.

lusamine: owns a huge pet hotel (yeah,,, like the movie) that is successful so she still pays for her children's stuff even if they're not so children anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is horribly written but I guess the story is better to understand after this

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in months don't @ me, my fingers hurt I DID NOT REMEMBER WRITING WAS THAT PAINFUL


End file.
